The offshore drilling riser connector, as an important connection means between the riser strings, have a plurality of functions including connecting the riser strings, supporting and fixing the auxiliary pipeline, installing the seabed drilling equipment, recycling the mud and isolating the seawater, etc. The structures adopted in the present riser connectors mainly include a screw structure, a flange-bolt structure and a pawl-lockblock structure, etc. The screw type connector is suitable for shallow water, while the flange-bolt connector is suitable for deep water, and is advantageous in its reliable connection and high bearing capacity. However, the assembly of said connector is time consuming, which lowers the working efficiency. Compared with the flange-bolt connector, the pawl-lockblock connector is advantageous in its fast connection speed, although one should still drive six bolts during connection operation, which is also rather complex.